1. Field
The present invention is an Adjustable Solar Powerer that converts either solar power or artificial light into electric energy. Depending on whether it is constructed as a small mobile collapsible unit or a large stationary base unit the solar powerer as such can convert enough electrical energy to sustain various types of desired specified voltage.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
The existing powerer photovoltaic cells comprising panels made of, but not limited to, solar photovoltaic materials, such as silicon, crystalline or polycrystalline. These panels are joined in parallel or in series, which contain support structures, the yoke, and pivot for adapting the appropriate angle or tilt of panels.